Not as it seems
by Sabella Rose
Summary: Clary is Bella, what if Jocelyn thought bella was born like Her brother Jonathan. After she was born her mother left her and ran with the cup. But Jocelyn was Wong Bella was had angle blood not demon blood. This is the story of Bella raised by her father not her mother. Better then sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Years ago Jocelyn Fairchild, was married to Valentine Morgenstern. They had a son Jonathan, when jocelyn saw her son was not normal. She learned his father had been putting demon blood in her food. By now she knew another child was growing within her. She know this child will be like her son. She knew she had to stop this. Stop this at all cost. She prayed to the angel that the child inside her, will not be like the first. The weeks pasted, into months. One day in Scepter her water break. Her had a girl. The faces of the her circle members face told her prays were not answered.

"it's a girl!" said Luka's sister

"hole your daughter, Jocelyn." said another women, handing her the baby. The baby was pale with little brown hairs all over her head. The baby had her eyes closed, when the baby opened her eyes there were withe and glassy like new fell snow. All jocelyn could do was cry. Valentine came in, he heard the news of his daughter. He kissed Jocelyn's forehead. "my wife she is just perfect. She will be more powerful then she brother!"

The baby just looked at her mother, not moving her eyes or making a sound. Jocelyn could not take it. It was not right she tough "will you take her? I'm very tried?"

Valentine smiled and take the baby. "sleep my wife." with that he left the room. Jocelyn cried she cried for her friend Luke (she thinks his dead) her children who were replaced by something evil. And for her the life she wasted here. She heard her husband tell someone her name with be Isabella Clarissa.

Isabella means devoted to god and Clarissa means bright, shining,gentle and light. All she will be is evil, dark, unloving. She will be able to help it. It's in her blood. Just like her brother.

Jocelyn pov

later that night valentine, came in with my dinner. It was hard to eat food he made for me. He set it on the bed side table "I know you are angry with me. But just what you will seen our children will fitfully our dreams. With them at our side we can start a new age of shadowhuntes! That will be fast,stronger,smarter!"it all starts with our children!"

"shadowhunters hunt demons! There not part demon! And there things are not mine! My babies are dead!" I yelled and cried as I thou my food at the wall. "get out! Get out!" I yelled. My mother came in to see what was wrong.

"Jocelyn! What is the matter?"

"nothing mother?" I looked away from them both.

"valentine plz leave so I may spoke to my daughter."

Without a word he exited the room. My mother closed the door solfly and moved to set at the foot of the bed.

"Jocelyn, honey what is the matter."

"Valentine killed my babies." I sob

"he don't kill them, he made them better. I know you don't see it now baby, but in time you will." I said with a small simile

"how did he make them better!"

"He helped an new age to be born, A one where the clave has no control over us . With your and Valentine children blood, more will be born. Soon all shadowhunters will be like them, no more clave, downworlds or demons."

"so you all had to prison my food, so my children were killed and replaced with something unholy!" I could not take it. I don't what to hear another word. "good night, mother!"

"but Jocelyn you-"

I cut her off "good night mother!" she got up and walked out of my behind the closed door I made out her and Valentine's voices "what did she say"

"I think you should leave her for tonight. She is very upset. But I know she will come around. By the way what blood did you use for your daughter?"

I heard him laugh "come and I will show you!"

I don't move until there footstep have fated down the stairs. I slow exited my room and walked down to the room I knew the children are. I pushed open the room and slipped in. Moonlight came thou the window, and landed on 2 cribs. The boy was a sleep, the tiny girl was just laying there. The click of the door closing made her line of sight land on my. She watched me as I made my way to a racking chair in the corner. After a few short time she started to play with a blanket. I pulled a knife out of my pocket and walked over two the crib. I raised it and looked down at her. I looked at her brother. I planed to came here and kill them, but I can't. I just can't. I know what there will be come. But I can't.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I wish I could do it! You will be evil and the angle knows what your father will do with you! If I can't end it with you, I can end it in other ways! Good bye Isabella. And goodbye Jonathan."

I snuck down the stairs and out the back door. I walked down to the seller were the cup was keep. What I found with the cup made my stomach turn. Demons,downworlds, and thing I don't know what there were. I take the cup. I was on my way up the stairs when I heard the door open, I ran back down the steps and hide and some hay. It was valentine. When he found the cup was gone he yell my name and stormed up the stairs. And I know I Had to hide the cup fever.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella pov

12 years old

The scrams of my brother filled the house. I was under my bed, hiding form my father. Praying and wishing a could just vanish. Another scram and a few wiping sounds.

"I'm sorry! Father I'm sorry!" my brother screamed. More wiping sounds and more sceams. This content for hours, before the sounds of my brothers limp body being drug up the stairs. I pushed myself against the wall, when the door opened. It was my grandfather "Isabella, where are you? You know child when you are hiding it only makes it worst. So just came out.". I don't move. I couldn't move.

"valentine! I think Isabella wants it up here!".

Sounds of banging and loud boom sounds grew louder. My bed was lifted and I was drug out, I was in the middle of my rooms floor with my grandfather pinning me down. I as on my tummy crying and begging my father not to do it. When a sharp pain meet my back aging and aging. I cried and screamed and fight to get away, to no a vale. After what felt like years I passed out. This was a weekly thing, our father will whip us with demon malter. He said I was to teach us not to show pain. The more we fight the more pain we got. This was not the only painful achvie we life thou.

He makes me and Jonathan hurt each other. He seems like he loves to see us in pain. My grandparents are the same way. But they like to chain us in a chair and poke,hit and touched us with withe hot pokers. Physical pain is not all we indoor. Mentally has while, there tell us that we are unless and that us our mother did not love us. And a list of many more things.

When I woke up to my brother, setting next to my bed. Where I was lying.

"Bella, I'm happy you are OK!"

"what happened?".

His face want from happy to sad. "you passed out. You had to much pain."

"no no, what happened to you?"

"I got me first rune."

"which one?"

"loyal too." he said show me the black mark on his upper left arm. We give runes when we show skills, I have none. I smiled at him " I'm happy you get one, but sorry it was that one.".

"hey, sis it's a rune right." he was doing his best to cheer me up.

"yes you right." I paused " Jonathan? If I say lm running away will you go with me?"

He sighed "where are we going to go? Hide in the woods?"

"we can go to the mundane world! Plz brother lets go. I'm to scared to go by my self. And I fear for our lives here." I cried.

"live like mundane? Yes great think we can find our mother! The women who wanted to kill us! I know you remember that night to!"

My father has alright trained my brother against mundanes and our mother. Soon it will be me. Our father thinks that if we love no one, then we will be laylor to him. We don't have to love or like him we just have to obey,respect, and be laylor to him only.

So when we angry or make him question our loyal we are beaten more.

I hope I got all my mistakes. If not tell me. I hope you like it. Plz comment and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Isabella pov

16 years old

"Isabella get down here now!". Yelled my father.

His loud voice broke my paceful silents. If I'm lucky I can for a hand full of hours suffer in pace. Not wanting to make him wait long, I moved to my bedroom door, slowly not to cost my fresh wipe marks more pain. My father somehow becomes angry with me late last night I don't know what I did, but he founds little things to punish me for. Since my brother was sent away. I call him my brother but, my loving brother died years ago. My father turned him evil like him. He shows no more emsoms. He is no longer the loving and caring brother, that I loved. He was the only one who I cared for in this life. Even when we were froused to cost one aother pain. We don't like it.

"yes? Father?" I said in a fake cheerful voice.

"get in here NOW! You ungrateful little -!". His voice was cut off by the sound of the front door opening and closing. It was my fathers followers, I don't know their names. (the ones that were in Luke shop.) he was so many.

"sir? We have news from them and your son!" my father smiled. He faced me "daughter! Go cook, I have guest! Now!". I jumped and ran for the kitchen.

I dug in the cupboards. I don't found thing to cook with. I looked out the window to see where we are today. We are always moving. More like the house is. (the house in the book, that valentine lived in) one day we could be in the U.S.A and the next the U.K. Today we seemed to be in New York. I made a list for things for chicken mushroom paste and apple pie. I walked up the stairs to father'soffice were he meets his 'gusset'. I take in a deep breath and knocked. Hoping I would not upset him. The door flies open, my fathers angry beat red face takes it's place. "what Isabella?" he hissed.

I gaped "we are out of food." I whispered "may I go and buy some?"

"you have one hour to be back Isabella! Before the house moves aging, if you are not back by then you will be punished! Understand!"

"yes father!"

I would ran now, I would rub far away! But I can't. My father placed a rune on my back. The only one I have. Its a tracking rune. So he knows where I'm at, at all times. I put on my hoodie to cover my duise and old tennis shoes. I grab my bag and left. The streets were full and busy for this time of night. People were pushing, I prayed that no one hit my back. It was in I learn to live with the pain. I past stores with old looking ideas and books. I stop in front of a book store, I wanted to go in very badly. But I don't have the time. Of I did find the time, I would go in after I did my shopping. I love books so much. I love the classics the best. It's been a long time since I had one. After I finished one I had to despise of it. I found a small wal-mart,

I found all of the things I need, and placed them in the cart. I found the art supplies were right next to the food. I need a new drawing pad. I found the drawing pads easy, bit I couple was in front of them picking one out. I wait for my turn.

"jocyle! Look behind you!" whispered the man to the woman.

If I was mundane I would has not hear, but im shadowhunter and not the good kind. The women slowly turn to look at me. I was looking down doing my best to act like I can't hear them.

"its not her! It can't be!" the last part sounded like it was more to herself. "im sorry? Are we in your way? He spoke.

I don't look at them, I felt uneasy at they words "umm! No I have to go!"

I walked away. I paid for my things. To my luck and shock I had one bag. I made my way back home, I only had ten minutes left. So no book today. I don't get my drawing pad or a book. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a shadow hunter. I was so shocked that I stop. I saw not one, but two.

One was a male and the other a female. They both had dark hair and brown eyes. And where wearing shadowhunter gear. That plus I could tell that there were showdowhunter because their runes and the fact the no one sees to see them. The boy pointed that me, the girl nodded. There started my way. Yelling for me to wait, but I was running. Gipping to the bag for life. I stepped in the door. Panting, but I made it in time. I started on dinner, and decide I wouldn't tell my father of what I saw. And hoping I would forget what I saw.

I hope you like it. Who do you like best Alex or jace? Luke and jocyle are married already in this story. I think they are cute together.

Sent from my iPad


End file.
